


A New Arrival

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z isn't happy with Bridge, but all is peachy in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Arrival

"Bridge, remind me to kill you later." Z Delgado Carson told her husband.

"But, why? What did I do? I didn't do anything!" Responded to his very pregnant wife, who happened to currently be in labor.

"Really? And to think for the past nine months I thought you were the father of the child I'm about to give birth to."

"Oh, that. But why kill me over that. I mean, isn't having a baby a good thing?"

"You're not the one that has to go through labor. It's already been twelve hours and that kid is nowhere near ready to pop out."

"But won't it be worth it when it's all over?" Bridge tenderly asks his wife, for once not babbling.

"Not if I kill you first. Maybe next time, you should be the one pregnant." Z growled at him. They both wanted a large family so she knows this won't be the last time she endures labor.

"Z, honey, I don't think that's possible, after all..."

"Just shut up!"

***Six hours, several threats, and lots of screams later.***

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Carson. It's a girl."

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm your Mommy." Z jerks her head towards Bridge. "And that's your Daddy. It will take some practice but soon you'll be able to get him to do whatever you want him to."

"Hey! No poisoning my daughter against me."

"Your daughter? I'm the one that went through eighteen hours of labor, buster." Z fails to look as intimidating as she wishes with their daughter in their arms. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you sure it'll be okay? I mean, I don't want to..."

"You won't drop her Bridge." She states, effectively halting her husband's babbling.

"She's so tiny. What should we name her?"

"Danielle. Danielle Jacqueline Carson."


End file.
